Best Friends?
by prettyinpink21
Summary: Sonny and Chad are besties but when something happens at a premiere will they stay friends or will something more happen that changes everything plus someone new is trying to get Sonny's attention. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Summary: Chad and Sonny used to be best friends and then when Sonny joins so Random the rivary ruins it all whenb theings get out of hand at a preimiere will they work things out or will they patch things up or will they move on to soomething more.**

SPOV:

I was walking to Chads dressing room we were going to have lunch at Leroy Salmons I walked in and saw him he was on his phone but when he saw me he called:

"Sonny hey!"

"Whats up?" I called.

"Uhhh work it is way to much sometimes." He said as he walked out the door.

"I have something to tell you." I taunted.

"Whaaaaat? You know I hate surprises." He whined.

"I tell you when we getto the restraunt." I replied.

The drive was quiet but nice and once we were seated but not without the waitress flirting suggsestivly with the whole I get off at eight if you wanted to hang out. But I had to tell him my news.

"So I kinda got a audition at So Random." I said.

"What you know their like are mortal enemies you cant!" He yelled.

"I can if I want to I really wanted the audition and I want you to be my friend through everything and if you cant I'm prepared to walk out of here right now and not look back."I said sternly.

"Okay I'm sorry but dont expect me to get bddy buddy with your friends from chuckle city ok." He replied.

"If I get the part its not for sure dont forget that." I replied smartly.

"Oh we ally know you will your a great actress remember the school play you aditioned first and everyone got mad because you were so good they picked you right off the bat." He reasured me.

"Fine but if I dont get the part dont get all weepy and the pity party ok because it will make it worse." I rerimanded.

It had been tow months and I had gotten the part we were now recently at a premiere I was walking over to Chad to say hi when I heard him and this girl named Portlyn taling and I didint like what I heard.

"I dont know why or how you could be friends with her." She sneered.

"I know it was unberable total terror." He laughed.

"You jerk!" I yelled and ran off.

I ran to his dressing room unlocking it with the key he gave to me when he first started the show I layed down on the couch and cried for a little bit and then feel asleep I woke up to hearing Chand saying my name and shaking me.

"Sonny get up." He urged.

"Why how could you say that total terror what happened to were best friends forever?" He screamed.

"I'm sorry what was I soposed to say? Huh we were bestise stop being mean thats just being a wuss Sonny you need to grow up and stop being a child!" He yelled.

"fine then I guess I'll grow up without with my bestfriend!" I screamed. When I walked to the door a shiney material caught my eye it was a dress I had hung in his closet when me and him had ducked out of a premiere early and watched tv and hung out in fact it was all the dresses I had kept here for nights I dressed nice but changed when we just chilled and hung out.

"Cha why would you keep all these dresses?" I questioned.

He blushed and said: "Incase you needed them again I kept them to remember nights we hung out also because there were good memories that came with those dresses." He replied.

And I rememeberd and blue flowered dress we had gotten into a water ballon fight and it had soaked the dress and then a white dress with black swirls we had made a prank call and the persone kept calling back trying to play along and it was so stupid but it was funny to.

"I'm sorry for flipping out but you didint need to say that." I said quietly.

"I know I'm sorry want to watch transformers 2?" He asked. **[ I saw it it freaking rocks]**

"I cant got to get home." I replied.

I went to peck him on the cheack after I did I have no idea why but I kissed him on the lips and it didint stop there Chad pulled me to him and after we made out for a littlw while we fell asleep on the couch.

CPOV:

I woke up on my couch and last night cam back to me I was holding Sonny and couldent be happier I had crushed on her since were kids but now maybe this is it the final moment we become a couple I drifted back to sleep happy with her tucked safley in my arms.

SPOV:

I woke up in Chads arms and was happy but when I remmebered I flipped I got up quickly and queitly and ran I went home changed and got ready for work I knew we would have to talk but I just wanted to avoid him for a little bit I was scared what if he didint want me and thought last night was stupid and wanted to forget it I really liked him but I didint know how he felt about me and that scared the hell out of me. I got to work and talked to tawni about my problem we had become such good friends and I was happy about that.

"So what should I do I'm so confused!" I whined.

"You need to stop whining and talk to him ok." She said strenley.

I saw him in the cafateria and I was nervous but before he could get to me after he called out my name I ran he followed me but I hid and I was confused as hell but didint know what to do.

This was complicated. I made a vow to talk to him tomorow. This would work out I knew it.

**So how do you like it should I countinue? Tell me.**


	2. Talking?

**Here's the next chapter hope you like.**

CPOV:

Sonny had avoided me for the duration of the week and I was upset so when I saw at the cafeteria I snuck up on her and she jumped she tried to run but I grabbed her waist and dragged her back to my dressing room.

"what's your problem?" She yelled. Wow she is cute. I thought Chad snap out of it focus.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I replied smartly.

"Because I um I have a right to I don't have to be around all the time." She Said.

"That's a sad Excuse you knew we were going to have to talk about what happened sooner or later." I replied.

I wanted Sonny to want me so we could be together because I had like her since we were five years old and my mom made me kiss her goodbye at her party when she turned five.

SPOV:

I was freaking out what was I going to do I couldn't run back to my set because I was stuck in his dressing room and no where to run so I said:

"I have to get my dresses and then go back because I'm late for rehearsal." I said nervously.

"Ok but I'm coming to your house after work ok because we have to talk." He said with determination.

"No I'll meet you here ok my dad would flip if he found out." I exclaimed.

"Fine but if you don't come I will show up and tell your dad if need be." he said.

"Uhhhh fine." I said dryly.

Later that night:

CPOV:

There was a knock at my door and I opened it and saw Sonny she had a nervous expression.

"Welcome to Casa day Chad." I said with a smile.

" Oh please be serious so what do you think happened with the kiss?" She said warily.

"Well I have to tell you something, I have had a crush on you since my mom made me kiss you goodbye at your fifth birthday party." I said quietly.

"What really I had no clue." She said startled.

SPOV:

"Well I have to tell you something, I have had a crush on you since my mom made me kiss you goodbye at your fifth birthday party." He said quietly.

"What really I had no clue." I said startled.

I did know he liked me but I had a boyfriend. I knew no one had a clue and that was my favorite part that no one could tease me his name was Max. But the truth was I liked Chad to but I knew Max had to come out of the closet.

"Chad I have a boyfriend." I flat out said.

His face fell.

"Oh I guess then you want him." He said upset.

"No I like you though I just buried my feelings because with all the girls you date I thought you always thought of me as just a friend and then when that night happened I was so confused and scared I didn't know what would happen."

CPOV:

"Chad I have a boyfriend." She flat out said.

My face fell.

A boyfriend this wasn't supposed to happen she was supposed to hug me and then kiss me and we would live happily ever after.

"Oh I guess then you want him." I said upset.

"No I like you though I just buried my feelings because with all the girls you date I thought you always thought of me as just a friend and then when that night happened I was so confused and scared I didn't know what would happen." She said.

"I think we be a couple." I said a smile.

"I don't know whole rivalry with are teams how would they feel?" She said like I was two.

"I don't care I've liked you long enough to not give a damn what anyone will think ok." I yelled.

"She scooted back and I felt bad for scaring her the girl I loved.

"I'm sorry I just well the drama it got to me please don't be scared." I said apoplectically.

Sonny scooted closer and she said:

"Well I don't know I really like you but your kinda a player." She said nervously.

I knew she was right I did date a lot of girls and was kind of a jack ass to them two dates was my limit and then move on to the next victim.

"Ok I get that but If you give us a shot I will renounce my player ways." I said.

A smile lit up her features and she smiled and said: "Its a deal."

Then she leaned in and we kissed. There were fireworks and I knew we were meant to be forever. But what they didn't know is sadly their cast was going to create drama and it was going to get really bad.

**Hope you guys like it worked for a few days and think its pretty good so R&R.**


	3. telling the cast's

I have finally updated but more reveiws would be apreciated if you will thanks and enjoy.

SPOV:

Me and Chad had been sneaking around for a few weeks and it was getting harder to hide this from our cast mates so we decided to tell them today after lunch. We had just gathered Chad's cast and mine in the prop room and he had just walked in when some girl named Portlyn pipped up with some snotty commment.

Portyln:" Whats the deal why are we hear with the idiots from Chuckle city?"

Grady:"Were not Idiots you are the drama snobs."

Chad, Sonny:"Shut up you guys."

Chad:"We wanted you guys to know that me and Sonny are and have been for three weeks an oficial couple and we wanted you to know."

Tawni, Portlyn:"What?"

Tawni:"You know were rivals what kind of crazy stunt are you trying to pull."

Sonny:"Were going to date wether you want us to or not because we cant get fired for dating someone on another show so dont try and stop us."

Grady:"Okay considering we cant stop you me and Nico suport your desicion we knew it was bound to happen because you guys are best friends but we thought if we didint bring it up it wouldent happen."

Sony:"Thanks for your suport guys Tawni this is good for you to because if I need to look good for Chad you get to take me shoping."

Tawni:"That is a perk but I still dont like it."

The intercome called Chad and his cast back before they could comment but I dont think they were going to be to happy since they all had a disgusted look on their faces.

Portlyn's POV:

Portlyn:"James pssst."

He was new on the set but he was my ticket to breaking up Sonny and Chad I knew he had a little crush on Sonny nothing major though but I knew if they dated it wouldnet end well Chad was a player and once a player always a player.

James:"What do you want?"

Portlyn:"To break up Sonny and Chad and you going to help me."

Ha ha ha ha cliffhanger well give me reviews and i will add more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on best friends?:_

_James:"What do you want?"_

_Portlyn:"To break up Sonny and Chad and you going to help me."_

SPOV:

We had to get back to set to finish a skit then we were going to lunch and I was happy that because I got to see Chad I walked into the cafateria and was assulted by James, Chads costar.

"Hey Sonny." He said smoothly.

"Hi James can you move I need to get over there." I replied.

"Dont you want to stay and talk for a second pplease I feel really bad becuase my Girlfriend just broke up with me and we had been together for three years I thought we were going to get married." He said sighing.

"Oh I'm so sorry here lets sit here and we can talk ok." I said quikly.

"Thanks Sonny see I took her to the beach and she had been acting weirrd latley and she said it wasent working out and she broke it off." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry and I would really like to talk but I have to go but nice talking." I said fast and tried to walk away but he grabbed me and kissed me.

"Sonny?" I pulled away and to see Chad I was horrified he looked so hurt and sad. He grabbed Portlyn and kissed her while I shrieked "Chad!" Then Grady grabbed some girl ,while Tawni was grabbed by some good looking guy, and Nico grabbed a really pretty nice girl and soon everyone was kissing some random person confusidly. I ran out and hid in a closet, then once the coast was clear I ran to the prop house and then Tawni walked in with the guy she introduced as Micheal from the cafateria and then left and I sat there and cried for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I havent added, but lets get to the story.**

"Sonny you have to come to lunch you havent eaten in three days." Tawni said, walking in to our dressing room.

"How do you?" I said.

"Because I talk to your mom, come on were gonna meet Micheal, Grady, and Lori, and Nico and Melanie." She said, trying to entice me into coming with them. Turns out the two girls Grady, and Nico kissed that day in the cafiteria really were intrested in them and they had been dating ever since.

"I cant I would just be the third wheel." I told her truthfully.

"No you wouldent and you know that, you should talk to Chad to its been almost a month, and I mean you cant spend the rest of your life crying yourself to sleep." Tawni said.

"You know what Chad broke up with me, so I'm not going to beg for him back." I told her.

"Sonny, he talks to me all the tame asking if your okay, and he tells me he wants you two, to get back together, I mean I know we werent like 'yeah Chad and Sonny but you two are good together." She practically cried.

"Tawni, I... I'll come to lunch, but I'm not gonna talk to Chad." I said.

"Okay come on were going to Frankies." Tawni said, dragging me out of the room. We walked outside going to the passenger side of her red convertable, and getting in. As wev pulled out she put the top down, alowing me to catch a glimpse of Chad walking out of the building. I ducked down so he wouldent see. We arrived at Frankies Pizza a few minutes later. As we got out of the car Micheal jogged up and gace Tawni a peck on the lips, and a hug.

"Hey Sonny." He said giving me a friendly hug.

"Hi Michael." I said.

We walked in, and lunch was pretty good I ate a small pizza all by myself. Everyone talked, and I think some of them were surprised I came. But Lori, and Melanie were really nice. Soon enough Tawni was driving us back to the studio, to work for a couple hours.

"Ugh work was killer mom." I said as I came in.

"Honey there is someone here to see you." My mom said in a weird voice.

I walked into the family room, and saw Chad sitting on the couch.

"Sonny!" He said jumping up.

"No, I'm not doing this." I ran into my room and locked the door.

"Sonny, please let me in I really want to talk to you," Chad cried through the door.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.

"No, I'm going to sit out here all night if I have to." He shouted back.

I slid my back down the door and rested there and I heard him do the same. I was crying my eyes out and soon enough I fell alsep. I woke up to my room, I had no idea how long I had been asleep.

_I wonder if Chad is still outside?_

I opened the door and Chad fell through asleep, but then jolted awake when he hit the floor.

"Sonny." He exclaimed. He got up andd pulled me into a hug, which that even though I hate to admit I melted into. I swear to god its like he was made for me I molded right into his hug. Thats when I started sobbing, and it sucked because Chad was amzing he just hugged me, after about five minutes he lead me to the bed and sat me down in his lap.

"Sonny you dont have to talk but I want you to know this has been the worst month of my life, I've missed you so much. I found out from one of the extras it was a plot to break us up because Portlyn wanted to date me. I knew something was up I examined that day over and over in my head, and all I could see was James kissing you, I didint see you kissing back I'm sorrry I acted like a total ass. I want you to give me a secind chance because I miss you, and I need you in my life whether its as a friend or something more." Chad said.

"Chad I miss you to." I said to him. "I want to be with you, as more than a friend." I said then wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with all my might. When Chad pulled away he said:

"I'm so happy but now you need to get some sleep." He said getting up.

"No!" I cried, "Please stay."

"Okay." Chad said. Then he layied down and pulled me close to him and thats how I drifted to sleep.


End file.
